


Crumble These Walls

by LightOfBane100



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 2x07, 2x18, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, malec are so beautiful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfBane100/pseuds/LightOfBane100
Summary: My take on Magnus and Alec's first time. They are so beautiful together...makes me weep tears of happiness and love.





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus had just portaled into his living room and after slipping out of his jacket and after throwing it on the couch, he was on his way to make himself a cocktail when he was stopped at his tracks by three consecutive knocks on the door. He frowned slightly as he had no more appointments with clients for the day and he was too tired for using much magic anyway. Sliding back, he looked over at the closed doors and with a soft ‘hmm’ and a sigh he walks over to see who it was. 

As he opened the door, he saw Alexander and stood back, letting him walk in and looked on confusedly as the shadowhunter took his black leather jacket off. He pushed the door closed, his brows still furrowed as he didn’t know that the other was coming over. 

‘Hey, is Jace here?’  
His shadowhunter asked as he was taking the jacket off, facing away from Magnus. 

‘No! He left hours ago.’  
Magnus was getting more and more confused with each passing second. He had assumed that Jace was in the institute with Alec.  
‘Are you okay?’  
He asked worriedly, his face still scrunched up with confusion. 

That was when Alexander suddenly swooped in, his lips descending on the warlock’s, making him speechless. The shadowhunter’s lips were pressing urgently against Magnus’s as if his life depended on this, the kiss, warm hands cupping the side of his face and neck. Magnus’s eyes closed for just a fraction of a second at the feeling of the warm hands against his skin, those long fingers curling around his neck. He had always loved his shadowhunter’s hands. They were so large and warm, yet so gentle. They felt like safety and home.

Magnus’s hands flew up in their own volition even though he was still a little disoriented by the whole thing, not sure what had gotten into his lover all of a sudden or why he was even here; not that he was complaining. They didn’t plan a date tonight, that much he knew. He would never forget that, not when it’s an excuse to spend time with his Alexander. He moved his hands up to grab the other’s shoulders and pulled away from the kiss, chuckling a little nervously. 

‘Hey what’s this all about?’  
He asked and then quickly added on so his lover won’t confuse it as him not wanting to kiss him.  
‘I mean, I’m not complaining. But….’  
He looks up into those beautiful, wide eyes, trying to decipher what they were trying to convey. He could literally feel the excitement laced with slight embarrassment and worry that the shadowhunter was exuding. This made him want to just pull him back to himself, and hold him close to his chest, wiping that look of worry from his face. However, he didn’t do any such thing because he wanted Alexander to continue his explanation.

‘I..I just thought, you know I thought.’ 

Magnus waited patiently for his lover to finish the sentence even though he wanted to stop the other to reassure him that he didn’t need to be awkward about any topic when talking to him. He knew stopping Alec in the middle of his conversation might actually do more harm than good. 

‘We could take a next step.’ 

Magnus’s breath caught on his throat as he finally realised what exactly all of this was about. He couldn’t even deny to himself that he hadn’t thought about this, because he had. A lot. Off course he did. He wanted to take the next step in their relationship more than anything but there was also a part of him that was dreading it. 

He sighs softly and puts his palms on Alexander’s shoulders again, smiling a little sadly and asked, ‘The sex step?’, even though he knew that’s exactly what he meant. He was hoping that his lover might get flustered and refuse it himself as he did not want to say no to him, he didn’t even think he really could. 

To his dismay though, Alec did not change the subject or back away from the conversation, though his facial expression did fall a little and he looked even more unsure of himself. It made Magnus’s heart hurt to see his Alexander looking like that but he still had his own insecurities that he just could not get over. He wanted to but just couldn’t. They really need to talk about this if he did not want this to end, if he didn’t want Alec to leave him. 

‘Alexander.’ He tried to sound as normal as he could, given the circumstance but even he could hear a little sadness seeping into his voice. He looked up into his lover’s hazel eyes and tried to smile again. ‘I may be experienced but..’ He paused for a fraction of a second before continuing, ‘It’s rare that I’ve ever felt this way about someone and I worry that once we…that if we rush into this.’  
He closes his eyes at that and turns around and walks a few steps away from Alec to compose himself, taking in a deep breath. He absolutely didn’t want to lose control over himself or his magic. He didn’t want to scare away the other so soon. 

He turns around and opens his eyes after making sure that the glamour was still safely on its place, looking up at Alec again. Taking another stuttered breath, he finally let himself voice his worry.  
‘That I may lose you.’ 

He didn’t even know that he was holding his breath as he waited for Alec’s reaction but when his shadowhunter’s expression changed from worry and heartache to relieved in an almost disbelieving way, he finally let his breath go. He was still unsure about this whole thing with taking their relationship further but at least Alec was not hurt anymore. 

‘What? Why would you think that?’ 

Magnus moved his eyes away as his lover walked towards him, not wanting to show this weak side of him to Alec, but they had to have this conversation one day anyway so he might as well get it over with. 

‘Look, you’re not the only one that feels vulnerable. I.. I don’t want you to leave. I’m scared you will leave after.. like everyone else.’  
He finally said it. The thing that had been bothering him for weeks, keeping him up all night, he finally voiced it. He finally told his Alexander and it was like a huge weight was lifted off his heart. He kept the eye-contact with the other’s hazel ones, waiting for his reaction. It could go either way. Alec might accept him as he is and will still want him even with all his insecurities or he will leave. The ball was on the shadowhunter’s court now, so to speak. 

His heart started thrumming against his ribcage faster as a small but breath-taking smile changed his Alexander’s face, making it more endearing and the younger started walking closer still.  
‘Magnus, you have nothing to worry about. I want you.. I want this and I will still want you after this. That won’t change. Ever.’  
The words washed over his heart like a balm, soothing down centuries of heartbreak. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. No one had ever looked at him the way his shadowhunter was looking at him, with such caring and almost loving eyes. He had waited centuries for this very moment; to have someone looking at him this way, to hear that someone wanted him, not just sex but him. 

His old cynical-self would have refused to believe that this was true but he believed in Alec, in what they had. So, when the younger grabbed onto the front of his t-shirt, crowding up against him, lips demanding as they ravaged his own, he let it happen. He closed his eyes that were slightly tearing up and moulded his lips over his lover’s full ones, sighing in happiness, letting Alec walk him back towards his room, trusting him completely. 

He kissed Alec with everything he had, pouring all of his feelings into the way his lips moved all needy against the younger’s, his hands moving up, his fingers fluttering over the sensitive skin of his lover’s neck. He had so many questions, so many vulnerabilities that had been plaguing his mind but as soon as their lips found each other’s, it was as if his mind had shut down every other thought. Nothing else mattered. All he could think was how perfect his lips fit against the other’s and how much he loved this guy that he’s only just met a few weeks ago. It should scare him senseless. It did scare him senseless if he was being truthful to himself.

He was drawn out of his musings and pulled away from the kiss as he stumbled slightly, almost falling back. He would have fallen if Alec’s hands didn’t grab onto his shoulders to pull him back. His lover’s soft giggle made Magnus smile from ear to ear. He grabbed onto the collar of the skin-tight t-shirt of his shadowhunter and leant in for another kiss, teasing and tasting that perfect cupid’s bow. 

He stumbled again as Alec pulled his knee up and tried to take his boots off without breaking the kiss. Chuckling breathily against the other’s lips, Magnus pulled back slightly to breathe. Something didn’t make sense to him at all. He had centuries of experiences but still all of this felt so new, so different than what he was used to. He was almost as clumsy as Alec was, as if it was his first time too. And in a way, it was.

Alec was smiling at him and all of a sudden it was as if something got stuck into his throat. The beautiful man in front of him was quite literally taking his breath away. He looked on, his eyes trailing down as the other grabbed the hem of his own t-shirt and yanked it up and tossed it over his head, letting it fall to a heap on the floor. He was perfect in every way, absolutely beautiful. It was as if he was personally hand-chiselled by the angels. But it wasn’t just his outer beauty that was taking Magnus’s breath away, it was the vibrant and beautiful soul that always radiated to his surroundings. The soul he fell in love with so much.  
‘See something you like?’  
When he looked back up at Alec, not at all embarrassed by being caught ogling his body red-handed, he found a mischievous glint in the other’s eyes. Arching his brow, he smirked softly.  
‘I told you before too Alexander. I like what I see whenever I look at you. Quite a lot actually,’ 

He looked over his shoulder, taking in the red silk sheets on his bed with a thoughtful hum. His Alexander would look beautiful against a background of blood red but it was their first time. It was alexander’s first time. He wanted it to mean something, wanted it to be special so with a flick of his fingers he changed the sheets to a glittering golden, knowing the significance of the colour.  
‘That’s better.’ He smiled softly to himself. 

Suddenly he was being pulled by two firm hands that were holding onto his waist. The expression on Alec’s face that he saw for a split second being pulled in for another searing kiss was worth everything, the whole world. Closing his eyes, he surrendered himself to the soft, loving kiss. His palms splayed over the beautifully abdomen of his lover, the pad of his fingers softly rubbing the smooth skin, dipping into the defined contours of his abdominal muscles. 

As the kiss started to get heated, Magnus trails his hands up to hold onto his Alexander’s jaw and neck and whirled him around, pushing him down on the golden silk sheets. They both landed on the bed more gracefully than he would have expected and a soft, disbelieving huff left his parted lips as he looked down into those wide eyes that were dazed with want and something quite undecipherable. 

‘That was quite graceful!’  
His brow curves up mischievously, hands moving to the sides to trap his lover in between his arms.  
‘Shadowhunter.’  
The way his lover’s eyes glittered under him, made a soft laugh bubble up and then his lips were being devoured again. The kiss was more desperate. He felt dizzy from all the sensations that hit him all at once. This was the first time they have been together like this, on a bed, bodies pressed so close together that even with his clothes on, Magnus could feel all the contour of Alexander’s body, his warmth surrounding him completely.

One kiss became two, two kisses became many, many more. It was as if they could not get enough of each other. Magnus shivered in both cold and anticipation as those long fingers that he loved so much was sliding his shirt up. The soft accidental touches of Alec’s skin against his side as the other was trying to take his clothes off felt like too much, the way he fit so perfectly against his shadowhunter, the way the other was sucking on his lips, all of it were too much. 

Magnus could feel his control slipping away from him. He tried his hard to keep a firm hold on it without letting it show in any way in his actions or on his face but it was too hard when Alec’s breath was warm on his cheek, his plush lips pressed against his, tongue tangling against this own. With a shudder and snap, the last thread of his control was gone and all he could do was gasp loudly and push Alec away, throwing himself away from the younger, scurrying off to the edge of the bed, facing away. His eyelids were firmly shut, not wanting to reveal the deepest, darkest part of him.  
‘What? Did I do something wrong?’  
Magnus wanted to cry out in despair as that wasn’t it at all. The slight dip in Alec’s voice told him that his shadowhunter was blaming himself like he always did when something went wrong. But it was no one’s fault but his own. He was the one who couldn’t keep a control over himself, over his emotions and over his powers. He shut his eyes tighter, worried that he just ruined the most beautiful moment of his long, long life. 

Without opening his eyes, he shook his head slightly in what he thought was a reassuring manner.  
‘No such thing Alexander.’  
Even he could hear the slight trembling in his voice, so off course Alec did too.  
‘Do you not want to?’  
He heard the rustling of the silk and knew that the other had sat up. He wanted to run. Being anywhere but here would be perfect as he still couldn’t get the glamour up and there was no way he was going to show what was under his eye-lids to his lover if he could help it.  
‘no….I mean yes. Off course I do.’  
There were more rustling behind him and then a large, warm hand was touching his shoulder and all he could do was fist his left hand, digging his nails into his palm to stop himself from turning around and throwing himself into the safety of those arms.  
‘Magnus what is it? What’s wrong?’  
The distress in Alec’s voice was getting him undone. His heart was breaking and there was nothing he could do about it. There was nothing he could do to reassure Alexander that none of this was his fault without exposing his one weakness.  
‘Magnus please. Tell me if I’ve done something wrong. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to…I’m sorry.’ 

The way Alec’s voice broke slightly at the end of that crushed his resolve of trying to keep this away from him. He could not have his lover believe that he didn’t want him or that it was somehow his fault that things were going all wrong. With a deep breath, he slightly turned back towards where the other was sitting, eyes still shut closed.  
‘Alexander.’  
The hand on his back was moved away, taking all the warmth away. He wished Alec would’ve kept his hand there as it was giving him strength and he needed it if he was going to do this.  
‘you see…sometimes I.. I lose control. When I’m too..’  
Everything, every thought was jumbling up inside his mind and this wasn’t going at all like he had wanted. This wasn’t how he wanted to explain it at all but his brain was too erratic for him to make any coherent point. So, he decided to just show his lover.  
Ever so slowly he opened his eyes, lashes fluttering slightly. 

He looked up sadly at his lover, sure that this would be the one thing that would push the shadowhunter away from him. He knew his eyes were monstrous, even his own mother could not love him because of them. Why would Alec accept them? The same Alec who was brought up to believe all downworlders were lesser beings. 

‘Just give me a few moments alexander. I can put the glamour up again.’  
He searched his lover’s face for revulsion, for fear. To his utter surprise though, there was none of that. There was a mild curiosity and wonder in Alexander’s face at first and then when his hazel eyes found Magnus’s iridescent yellow-green, it changed to something that looked a lot like adoration to him but he had to be wrong. How could the shadowhunter look at his demon eyes with what looked like love or anything close to it?

The smile that etched over his lover’s face was so beautiful that his heart started drumming in his ribcage, as if it wanted to burst out. His breath quivered as the other leant in, his hand moving up, coming closer to his face. He didn’t know what to do other than to close his eyes again, scared of rejection.  
‘Don’t. Don’t hide yourself away from me.’  
He tilted his face, pressing his cheek firmly into the palm that was cupping it now. What if all of this was just a figment of his imagination? He didn’t think he could take it if it was.  
The firm fingers were softly caressing the side of his neck as if to remind him that this was real, that the Alec who was sitting in front of him was real. 

‘Please Magnus. You have nothing to worry about.’  
At that he finally opened his eyes again, gathering enough courage, looking up into his lover’s eyes, tearing up slightly. He wanted to avert his eyes as the other kept on staring into them, searching for something that Magnus couldn’t decipher. After a long while he finally spoke again with a soft smile, making the warlock almost tear up.  
‘They are beautiful. You are beautiful.’ 

That was the moment Magnus knew that he had found the one. The one Ragnor had told him about, the one who was supposed to come along and tear down each and every one of those walls he had built around his heart throughout the centuries he had been alive. His one and only, no matter what the next day brings. He leaned in to meet Alec’s lips half-way for another kiss, humming softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus found himself perched on top of his shadowhunter’s lap, his knees digging down on the bed on either side, thighs pressing warmly against both of his lover’s, trapping him between the bed and himself. His fingers were shifting through the other’s silky black hair, twisting and twirling them, letting them slip through the gaps of his fingers, tugging on them every now and then as his lips were worshiped by the younger.

He had heard and read how when you find the one who’s meant for you, your one true love, every time they kissed you, sparks flew, fireworks exploded and music started playing in the background. For centuries, he had been looking for such a love. Each and every time he found someone he thought was his one, it always disappointed him because after the first few times, the chemistry always sizzled out, without any exception. He was sure that all that talk about sparks and fireworks were just wishful thinking, meaningless lyrical crafted by writers and poets to paint love in false hues. It just didn’t happen in real life. He was almost sure of it. Then along came Alexander Lightwood to shake up his whole world.

To say that sparks flew every time they kissed was an understatement, a blasphemy. What he felt every time their lips pressed together could not be described by words. No words would do justice to the feeling, the sensation that thrummed through his whole being, every single time they kissed. 

He pushed Alexander against the headboard of his bed, trailing his right hand down the back of his neck, caressing the column of smooth muscle, his fingertips tingling from the touch until they reached down to the younger’s chest. As the pads of his fingers travelled over the soft splattering of hair, he shivered slightly. He couldn’t explain his reasoning behind it, but he was absolutely enamoured with his Alexander’s chest hair. He remembered the first time he had seen the other shirtless, in the institute, punching that poor bag, sweat dripping down his body. Ever since then he had wanted to touch his chest, softly tugging on the hair to make Alec come undone under him. And here they were, finally fulfilling Magnus’s fantasy. 

The soft moan that vibrated against his lips made him smirk slightly. This was a thousand times better than any of his fantasies. Never in his dreams could he had imagined how responsive Alexander would be. The tough head of the New York institute, who repressed all of his feelings like it was second nature to him. 

With a low, appreciative hum, Magnus took Alexander’s upper lip into his mouth, tasting it, sucking it softly, his own lower lip getting the same treatment, the tips of their noses rubbing against each other as they moved their heads in tandem. His lover tasted so divine. 

His left hand was still firmly pressed on the back of the younger’s head so their faces were pressed together, his right hand moving on their own accord over Alexander’s pectoral muscle. If time stopped for him right now, he would not have any complaints what so ever about it. It would be the best way to go. 

He made a disapproving growl as his lover pulled away from him, breaking the kiss, hands pushing his shoulders away. Magnus’s lips chased after the fuller ones, trying to get them back on his own again, hoping they could go back to kissing. Alexander seemed to have another idea all together though because instead of moving his lips back to where they belonged, he pulled back further to look up at Magnus. This was the first time they had reversed their roles. Usually, Magnus was the one who always looked up at the taller shadowhunter, but because of their position, he was the one who seemed taller now. He secretly quite liked it even if he hated the fact that the kissing was suddenly over. 

His alexander looked beautiful. His hair was all tousled from the way Magnus’s fingers had been playing with them, his lips a darker hue of red than they usually were from all the kissing, eyes still hazy with want. This was by far his favourite look on his lover. 

‘It’s not fair.’ 

He arched his brow at the statement and the way Alec looked almost petulant as he said it. He wanted to laugh but he stopped himself.  
‘What’s not fair my sweet Alexander?’ His own voice sounded as breathy and deep as the other’s, with a slight lilt of amusement. 

‘You.’ 

‘I’m not fair?’ Magnus chuckles softly, moving both his hands to cup Alexander’s cheeks, looking into his eyes, searching for any clues about what he was talking about. ‘How am I not fair?’ 

‘Not you. Well yes you. You’re still fully clothed. It’s not fair. Take them off.’ 

Was his alexander blushing? He was.

Chuckling softly, he leaned in to press a soft kiss on his shadowhunter’s lips and whispered against them, his voice lowering down a few octaves.  
‘If you think it’s unfair than maybe you should take them off Alexander.’  
He could feel a delicious shiver running down the other’s body, a delicate gasp leaving those lips. His lover’s hands were trailing down his shoulder, to his arm and then gravitated towards the hem of his shirt. Every touch was pure torture, even over his clothes, making his heart stutter. Magnus could not even imagine how those fingertips would feel on his bare skin, mapping his body out. Now it was his turn to shiver in anticipation. 

His Alexander grabbed the end of his shirt and his movements were so leisurely that Magnus knew for sure that the other was doing it intentionally, trying to kill him right there and then. It was sadistic, plain and simple.  
As retaliation, he nipped into Alec’s plump bottom lip. A soft growling at the back of his throat urged the other to stop his ministrations and to just get on with it. It seemed like the younger finally felt merciful enough to put him out of his misery and his top half was left naked in the cold air as the shadowhunter just pulled his expensive t-shirt and carelessly threw it on the floor like it was a dish rag. In any other circumstances, Magnus would have been slightly annoyed but he didn’t even notice it, didn’t really care. 

Magnus slid forward on Alec’s lap, his slightly shivering chest seeking the other’s body heat. In the process though, their crotches came in contact and the warlock almost wanted to howl at the way his shadowhunter made a croaking noise at the contact, breaking the kiss. 

‘M..Magnus.’ 

He was absolutely adorable. His cheeks tinged pink, red lips parted and letting out soft pants and his wide eyes staring disbelievingly at him; he gulped and bit onto his bottom lip. With a soft disbelieving laugh Magnus shifted his hips back and buried his face into Alec’s shoulder.  
‘What am I going to do with you Alexander? You’re so innocent.’ 

He turned his head slightly to the left to nuzzle the tip of his nose into the warm and smooth skin of his lover, tracing the deflection rune that was etched there. He smiled as Alec trembled under him but sounded indignant as he spoke. 

‘I’m not that innocent.’ 

Magnus presses a soft kiss on the younger’s pulse point and pulls back to look at him again, lips stretched into a soft teasing smile. 

‘Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing?’  
His hand made its way to his alexander’s cheek, rubbing it softly.  
‘You are so beautiful like this Alexander. I almost don’t want to corrupt this delightful innocence of yours.’ 

Alec looked almost panicked at that so he shook his head and leaned in to kiss him again. This time the kiss was sweet and simple. It was just a fleeting touch of their lips before they parted again. 

‘But I can’t help myself. I want you, all of you.’ 

He slips off Alec’s lap to sit next to him on his knees and makes a show of slowly unzipping his jeans, his eyes never leaving the other’s. Alexander looked like a deer caught in headlight and his eyes trailed down to where Magnus was slowly pushing his jeans down. The warlock chuckled as his lover’s tongue slipped out and swiped over the lower lip in what could only be want and impatience. Wanting to end the younger’s torture, he quickly pushed his jeans and his boxer briefs off, not even caring where they ended up. 

He knew that it was probably the first time for his Alexander, seeing a fully naked man in such a setting, so he wasn’t at all surprised when the other almost wheezed for breath. Magnus was and always had been someone who was very confident about his body but even he felt slightly intimidated by the situation. It didn’t matter all that much when it was with people who didn’t matter but with Alec, it did, he did, it mattered what he thought. 

‘By the angels Magnus, you are so beautiful.’  
The soft exhale of breath that left Alec and the way his voice trembled as he proclaimed his admiration washed away all of Magnus’s insecurities. He didn’t know how this man could make him feel so many emotions all at once in the span of just a few moments. With a small smile, he crawled over the other again and kisses his forehead.  
‘Why, thank you darling! But if anyone’s beautiful here, it’s you.’ 

He pressed his forehead against his lover’s, not wanting to be apart from him for another second and closed his eyes as he smoothed his hands down Alec’s chest, fingers fluttering over each and every contour of his body. His breathing was coming out in slow pants and it hitched as Alec tilted his head up to engulf his lower lip. This however, didn’t stop Magus’s hands from reaching the Zip of his pants, though they were trembling a little. 

The kiss was on the needier side. Magnus felt dizzy as Alexander devoured his lips. He was left breathless and the tremor of his hands was getting worse, the only reason why it took him quite a while to get the other’s pants unzipped. Pulling back from the kiss he panted as his hands pushed down his lover’s pants, forehead still pressed together, tips of their noses still touching. 

‘Magnus.’ 

The softness of Alexander’s voice as he shaped out his name made him close his eyes and his hands still on their tracks, thinking Alec wanted to stop.

‘My Alexander..’  
He whispered softly before opening his eyes, moving back slightly to look at him. Even though it took his whole being to stop himself, he would stop if his lover wanted. That was not even a question. He waited patiently, moving his hands away to hold onto the shadowhunter’s broad shoulders. 

‘Please. I need you.’  
Magnus swallowed loudly and nodded, letting a soft hum out.  
‘I need you too Alexander.’ 

He finally pushed the younger’s pants down and moved back to pull them off completely, dropping them where he had left his own jeans and he stopped for a second, shutting his eyes tight to prepare himself.

Nothing could have prepared him for what was in front of him when he opened his eyes though. Alexander was what defined the word, ‘perfection’. He stole his breath away. As his eyes trailed over the flawlessly sculpted body, his hands itched to rove over it so he would burn each and every contour to his memory. 

Alec’s cheeks were full blown red when his eyes travelled up to his face again, which he was trying to hide by turning his head to look away. With a soft smirk Magnus came to a decision that he wanted to make his lover blush even redder than he already was. He wanted to see how far the crimson hue would go. So, with a hum he moved further back down, his hand placed firmly on Alexander’s thigh, slowly moving up. As it got closer and closer to his groin, his shadowhunter’s head snapped back and his wide, panicked eyes were looking down at the hand. He didn’t say anything though, so the warlock moved his hand further up until his fingers hovered over his half-hardened length, stilling it just there, waiting for his lover’s permission.

‘By the angels. Magnus don’t stop. Please.’ 

He could hear the urgency in his lover’s voice, felt it in the slight shivers rolling down his body. Good. Alexander wanted this as much as he did and that’s all he needed to know before he descended his hand and his warm palm caressed over the silky skin, fingers trailing over the tip before wrapping around the hot length. 

‘Magnus. Oh the angel..’ 

Magnus never took his eyes off the younger. He was drinking in every slight change in the other’s facial expression like a thirsty man. The way Alec’s face was turning redder by the second, his lower lip firmly grasped between his teeth as the warlock’s hand moved over his most sensitive skin. The way his eyes closed and then opened in just a second’s time as if he couldn’t bear to not watch what was happening, the way his lips parted slightly to let out misty breaths was absolutely breath taking.

Groaning lightly to himself Magnus bit into his own lower lip as he moved his fingertips all over Alec’s length, trying to memorise the shape of it, the way it tapered off at the tip before swelling and the way veins etched around it, pulsing softly as it got harder under his touch. 

‘So beautiful Alexander.’  
He whispered softly before leaning in to place his parted lips over the tip, moving them over the skin, turning the touch into a soft kiss. He parted his lips wider to take the tip in, closing his eyes. 

Out of all the reaction he was expecting, the one he was not expecting at all was Alec’s knee attacking his chest, dislodging him from his position, making him topple back on the bed. In hindsight though, he really should have expected something that. 

‘By the angel. Magnus..’  
Alec’s worried shout made him burst out laughing, he could not hold it in anymore. Out of all the outcomes, this one was not the most romantic but it was just so like Alexander, his innocent, inexperienced shadowhunter.  
‘Are you alright. I am so sorry. I did not mean to.’  
Alexander’s hands were grabbing onto his waist, trying to pull him back up into a sitting position. Magnus let the younger pull him back up and leaned into his chest, his whole frame still quivering with laughter. He buried his face into the other’s warm neck, nuzzling his neck and placed a soft kiss. 

‘Magnus. Stop laughing and tell me. Are you hurt?’  
If Magnus didn’t know before, he knew then that he was in love. Off course he was. The worry in his Alexander’s voice was so real, so genuine. No one has ever been this worried about his wellbeing in his whole life. This was a refreshing change. He wrapped his arms around his Nephilim’s waist, laughter dying down.  
‘I’m alright Alexander. I’m not hurt.’ He whispered against Alec’s neck, his lips moving over the warm skin, not wanting to move away. 

With a soft exhale Alexander finally melted against him, holding him close as he kissed the top of his warlock’s head.  
‘Thank God. I’m sorry Magnus…’ He sounded slightly forlorn. ‘I completely ruined the mood, didn’t I?’ 

Pulling back, Magnus looked up at his lover and took his face between his hands, staring into his eyes.  
‘That’s absolute nonsense Alexander. You haven’t ruined anything. I love every single moment of tonight. I love how innocently awkward all this is darling. You are perfect…this is perfect.’  
And to prove it that he meant it, he kissed his shadowhunter again with all he had. 

Once the kiss was over, he softly pushes his lover’s chest to make him lie back down on the bed before crawling over him, Kissing the tip of his nose.  
‘Just lay back and think of England.’ He joked, hoping to lighten the mood. 

‘That’s…Magnus.’  
He was granted with a frown and a hard bite to his lower lip, palms warm over his back.  
‘Like I can think of anything else when I have my beautiful warlock and his hands and lips all over me.’  
Even though Alexander’s cheeks were burning red again, he was still looking challengingly at Magnus, as if he would fight if the warlock even thought about arguing.  
Chuckling disbelievingly, Magnus nodded lightly. He leaned in to kiss away the petulant slope of Alec’s lips. 

‘That’s good darling. England is a boring place anyway. I’d much rather you thought of me and the way I will be kissing every single inch of your body with these lips.’ 

Then he was pressing his lips against the other’s again, his hands trailing down Alexander’s body. Soon enough, his lips trailed down the other’s jaw to his neck, placing soft, wet kisses all over his skin, fingers trailing down until they wrapped around his length again. This time though, his own legs were firmly placed over Alec’s so they couldn’t accidentally kick him.

Alec was tilting his head back, making eager noises as his hands moved over Magnus’s back, fingertips ghosting over his skin, down to his buttocks, grabbing onto the swell of flesh, making the Warlock whimper against his neck in surprise.  
‘Alexander…My Alexander.’  
He panted breathily, his hip pushing back against the younger’s hand, loving his tentative squeeze. His hand stilled around the hard, throbbing length and lips parted to latch onto the skin at the junction where his neck and shoulder met, sucking softly. 

The hands on his backside were trailing down, closer to the place where he really wanted to be touched. He could not believe that his ‘innocent’ Alec’s hands were the ones that were touching him. He accidentally bit into his lover’s neck as a tentative finger brushed so close, so very close. Alec’s breathy laugh made him purse his lips slightly and he pulled up to frown down into his lover’s eyes and while keeping the eye-contact, he squeezed his length as punishment.

‘Magnus…fuck. Please. Fuck.’ 

Magnus was both shocked and thrilled by the needy swear words, he never would’ve expected Alec to say something like that but it also made his cock stir in interest. Maybe, just maybe he had miscalculated Alexander. He wasn’t as innocent as he had first thought. True that he wasn’t experienced but he didn’t seem completely oblivious like he had made himself sound at that bar. He definitely knew where to touch to make him lose his mind. With a soft huff, the warlock bit into his lover’s chin, making sure not to really hurt him. He closed his eyes again, letting his head fall back on the younger’s shoulder. What was he going to do with him?

‘You never cease to amaze me Alexander.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the next part. There's going to be another part I think. 
> 
> Once again this is unbetaed so it'll probably have lots of mistakes. Please let me know if you find any? Thank you :)

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking about continuing this...maybe adding their actual first time. Let me know if any of you would want to read that or not...  
> This was unbetaed, so please let me know if there are any grammatical error or if something does not make sense?  
> I'd love some constructive criticism :)  
> Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it even if it is a little.
> 
>  
> 
> (I edited this lightly after posting because some lines didn't make sense lol)


End file.
